If It Means a Lot To You
by B.Dazzle21
Summary: *Spoilers for 3X09* Circumstances change and so do people.


Circumstances change and so do people. When Lydia first laid eyes on Cora Hale she thought the young beta was nothing more than a scowling female version of Derek, but after watching her fight Aiden she knew Cora was different.

Aiden hitting Cora with a weight and the girls body falling to floor ignites a feeling of compassion for Lydia.

She quickly goes to the fallen girls's aide.

A few minutes later and Cora is swaying in front of the mirror going on about how she will heal. She doesn't and falls unconscious on the locker room floor.

Lydia wants to be the one to take Cora to the hospital or do something to help, but she knows that she has to find the Darach and stop it before it hurts anyone else.

* * *

Jennifer was the Darach. Her sweet sometimes neurotic English teacher was the Darach.

Lydia was still in shock about the whole thing. Her teacher was the Darach and she tried to kill her.

She goes home, takes a shower and hops back into her car to visit Cora at the hospital.

* * *

When she arrives, She spots Derek leaving Cora's still unconscious form. He gives her a solemn smile before making his way down the hallway to the hospital exit for some much needed air.

Lydia decides to occupy the seat that Derek was in. She leans in her seat to hold Cora's hand, giving it a light squeeze to let the other girl know that she was there.

She decides to speak, to let anyone know what she was feeling at the current moment and silently hoping that her voice would wake Cora.

"We found out who the Darach is, it's Jennifer Blake. I know right? So predictable, the new teacher." Lydia speaks with a laugh her voice still shaky at the memory of the nights earlier events.

Giving the other girl a look she waits as if a reply would fill the semi-silent hospital room.

"Oh and guess what? I'm a banshee. Weird, right?" Lydia speaks again.

"You know I don't hate you. To be honest I like you a lot. I wish you were awake, so you would know, but I'll take what I can get and I'll wait for you to wake up." Lydia says with a sigh of relief. She just sits there with the steady rythm of the heart monitor, playing with the dark haired girl's hand.

"Has anyone ever told you that you talk too much?" A hoarse voice rings out into the room.

Smiling at the newly awakend girl Lydia decides to quip back."No, most people are so incapacitated by my talking that they fall into comas." Still holding Cora's hand. She feels the other squeeze her hand and offers her a smile.

"Good thing I am already in the hospital." Cora laughs. Her laughter turns into coughs rattling her chest.

Finding a cup full of water Lydia hands to her and watches the girl pull from it greedily. Cora hands her the cup back and Lydia puts on the table next to the other girls form.

"You should probably take it easy. " The smaller girl replies.

"Don't worry that strawberry blonde head of yours. I will heal it's just gonna take some time." Cora gives Lydia a smile.

"I know. It was just scary and then everything else that happened tonight. I won't leave you alone." Lydia gives Cora's hand a kiss.

"What about alpha boy?" The other girl asks.

"He was a good distraction, but I need more than that. I need someone that I can be with." Lydia says smiling shyly at the brunette girl.

"And you think that someone is me." Cora states a smug smile building on her features.

"Of course. I only date the best and darling you are the best." The strawberry blonde smiles.

"Okay. I never dated a banshee before. We're going to have to tell my brother about Jennifer." Cora says moving over on her small bed to try and make room for Lydia. She motions for the girl to get on the bed and waits for her to get comfortable.

"You heard me. Well, that saves me a world of trouble." Lydia quips playing with a strand of Cora's hair.

"I heard you even when I was unconscious. you've got an awesome set of pipes on you." the other girl replies with a light laugh. It transforms into a yawn.

"Go back to sleep. I'll be right here." Lydia says soothingly giving Cora a kiss to her forhead, her lips meeting her head wrap.

"Okay." Cora closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep.

Lydia continues to play with Cora's hair even when Derek returns to the room. He gives her a nod of respect and takes his place back into his chair and that's the last thing Lydia remembers before falling asleep herself.


End file.
